Prior hang-type earmuffs are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. of Fiedler 2,378,398, Kaufmann 2,582,907, Greenberg 3,112,493 and Duncan 4,713,843. The core member of the Kaufmann muff is a flat panel with a hole for the wearer's ear. Each of Fiedler, Greenberg and Duncan has a truncated conical core formed from a flat panel by cutting away a section and taping or bonding the cut edges together. These cores tend to be stiff in the area of the joint and the taped versions are bulky.